


THE BEST FANFIC EVER DESU DESU

by friedpickles



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, omega - Freeform, weabo, weebo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpickles/pseuds/friedpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes over to his boyfriend hannibals house and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BEST FANFIC EVER DESU DESU

One day Will was over to his sugoi boyfriend Hannibal's house. Hannibal was a bishie seme but he has a deep darkkkkk secret, he ate people! Do not be alarmed though because he makes the most delicious kawaii food out of them <3 <3\. Anyway Will-chan walked up the door but realize it was already open! he was like _OH NO SEMPAII MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!_ So he busted through the door and fell straight on his face. "OH WHY AM I SO CLUMSY." he said to himself. He was about to get up when he felt something cold and hard press against his neck. He thought _Not another robot wanting a blowjob_ but glancing he realized it was a knife! The man holding the knife was none other than his boyfriend Hannibal! 

"Oh Hannibal you are so sugoi and dangerous, I just love how you almost kill me!" he exclaimed while laughing. Hannibal shook his head "You are a fucking idiot now come dine with me before I actually kill you." So they both walked over to the dining table which was covered in delicious food! Will's mouth drooled as he spotted his favorite eyeball cake. "Oh Hannibal you shouldn't have." Will said with teary uke eyes. "Shutup before I change my mind and make you my appetizer" Hannibal screamed. _He yells at me because he loves me_ Will thought in order to assured himself. Will began by eating the cake when suddenly his butthole became a vagina and a strange smell began to fill the room. "Wtf did you shit on my seat??? what are you 5?" Hannibal said angrily. Will began crying and explained, "HANNIBAL SEMPAII I AM IN HEAT PLEASE PUT YOUR DOG PENIS INSIDE ME". Hannibal suddenly felt a strange feeling in his pants glancing inside he realized his dick had transformed into a dog penis. "I did not sign up for this crap for this what the hell??"

Suddenly the Koolaid man burst through the door screaming "OH YEAH." Following the koolaid man came in a swarm of police who shot Will and Hannibal on the spot. Before Hannibal died he muttered to Will "This is so out of character for me but I have always loved you". Will responded, "Really?" Hannibal replied, "Fuck no see you in hell shitlord"

THE END DESU


End file.
